Example embodiments relate to a nonvolatile memory device and/or a read method thereof.
A semiconductor memory device is a memory device may be fabricated using semiconductors such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), indium phosphide (InP), and the like. Semiconductor memory devices may be classified as volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices.
Volatile memory devices may lose stored contents at power-off. Examples of volatile memory devices include static RAM (SRAM), dynamic RAM (DRAM), synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), and the like. Nonvolatile memory devices may retain stored contents even at power-off. Nonvolatile memory devices include read only memory (ROM), programmable ROM (PROM), electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), flash memory, phase-change RAM (PRAM), magnetic RAM (MRAM), resistive RAM (RRAM), ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), and the like. Flash memory device may be NOR type or NAND type.
Semiconductor memory devices with a three-dimensional array structure are being developed.